warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spottedhead
Appearance and Personality Spottedhead is the deputy of IslandClan. She has sand-colored fur and bright blue eyes. Spottedhead's spunky and never takes no for an answer. Most people think she's just pretty and all that but when the time comes to defend her territory, she'll fight like a herd of badgers against one cat. Her parents are Dustmask and Crowtail although Spottedhead shows no special affection for them and are barely mentioned by her. She has no mate which means no kits but she's alright with that because Spottedhead gives her all for her Clan. She does have one apprentice, Fuzzypaw and they're very close. She's also friends with Thornstar (the leader of IslandClan) but Spottedhead would never dream of becoming mates with him. She holds grudges against any RockClan cat who annoys her because she hates the leaders (Yellowstar and Scarclaw). She's very friendly so don't hesitate to approach her. Spottedhead's Friends Spottedhead has many friends but consider these to be her BFFs. Fuzzypaw Fuzzypaw is Spottedhead's apprentice and together, these two she-cats are unstoppable. Fuzzypaw is a tortoiseshell with unusally soft fur. She's the only she-cat apprentice in IslandClan and everyone wants to be her friend. Fuzzypaw's unique and kind of shy but if you're her friend, you'll see her true colors. Fuzzypaw and Spottedhead were two of the IslandClan cats who chased off Scarclaw and Grayeyes from their territory. Sandheart Sandheart and Spottedhead are very close friends. They've been best friends since they were kits. Sandheart is a yellow tom with green eyes and he's a warrior of IslandClan. Sandheart and Spottedhead have been through much together and either one would be devastated if the other got hurt. While Spottedhead seems to have a crush on Sandheart, Sandheart doesn't seem to notice or pay attention to the fact that they could be more than friends. Thornstar Thornstar is the leader of IslandClan and Spottedhead deeply respects him. They discuss many things together, from hating RockClan to friendly chats! Thornstar seems to like RockClan and for that reason, he and Spottedhead have many fights. Once the fight is over, they're true friends and you can simply see it. Wildfire Wildfire is a golden red she-cat and a warrior of LivingClan. She was once a queen with one tiny yellow kit but no one knows what happened to that kit. It was so small, it didn't even have a name yet. Wildfire and her mate, Swiftclaw were devastated when they found out. Spottedhead and Wildfire have a bond between each other that no one understands. Wildfire and Swiftclaw always sit with Spottedhead and Thornstar at Gatherings. Before the Series Kithood Spottedkit was born to Dustmask and Crowtail of IslandClan when her parents were warriors. She was born outside of the Clan when Crowtail decided to take a walk. She has no other siblings and grew fond of an apprentice (Thornpaw) from the moment she laid eyes on him. Spottedkit was very sneaky and her and Sandkit (another kit born around the same time as her) got into loads of trouble. Apprenticeship Spottedkit was made an apprentice the same time as Sandkit. Spottedpaw's mentor was Cloudpool (her aunt) and Sandpaw's mentor was Mudflower (a new warrior at the time). Spottedpaw was very excited to share the same den with Thornpaw and Redpaw. When out hunting on assessments, an adder bit Redpaw and he died soon after. Thornpaw was devestated and so was Sandpaw. Spottedpaw was just digusted. It was her first death to be witnessed. She didn't really feel sorry for him because Redpaw was always teasing her about being the only she-cat apprentice. So life continued soon after and Thornpaw become a warrior (Thorntail). Though Spottedpaw's crush on him wore off a little, she and Sandpaw got closer. When Sandpaw fell out of a tree and landed himself a week in Rainstorm's (the IslandClan medicine cat's) den, Spottedpaw slept there beside him. And when Sandpaw's training was delayed, so was Spottedpaw's after some demanding. When the two apprentices finally became warriors, Spottedpaw's parents were already retired in the elder's den. Warrior's Life When Spottedpaw became Spottedhead and Sandpaw became Sandheart, they traveled through much together. Soon after, the current deputy of IslandClan passed away during a RockClan invasion. The deputy happened to be Sandheart's father. Sandheart was so devastated that he couldn't eat, sleep or move on so he was lagging all the time. When Spottedhead wanted to stay with him, she got behind too. After Thorntail became the deputy, Spottedhead could tell that the current leader of IslandClan was getting old and was on his last life. She wanted to became the new deputy so she talked to Sandheart and told him her ambitions. Of course he understood so Spottedhead was off on her own more times than she would've wanted. The hard work paid off because she got an apprentice later on (Fuzzypaw) so things were looking good again. After the leader died and Thorntail became Thornstar, he chose Spottedhead to be his deputy almost instantly. Spottedhead pushed her old crush away and looked forward to the future. She decided to not get a mate and focus on the prize. After the decision, Sandheart cheered up, pushed away his past and started to see good things in life again. The Great Move Spottedhead and Sandheart were the first to notice the dogs that started the Great Move. Spottedhead, Fuzzypaw and Sandheart were on a dawn patrol when more than 10 dogs started chasing them back to camp. Soon, they invaded the GuestClan camp and the LivingClan camp. Thornstar took shelter and convinced RockClan and IslandClan cats to move. When everything was decided, only two cats had died. In Clans In Need series In Confessions of the Shadow Spottedhead is first seen talking to Thornstar about the Great Move. She's commenting that she can't believe that GuestClan was actually right. When Thornstar questions why, she replies that it was because Bramblesky (a warrior from GuestClan that has mysterious dreams that come true) warned them. Then Spottedhead catches Yellowstar, the leader of RockClan, spying on them so the two of them get into a clawed fight. Thornstar has to break them up. Spottedhead then has to escort Yellowstar back to the dumpster where the Clans are camping for now until they find a new home. During the unofficial Gathering, Spottedhead is quiet but still seething about what happened between her and Yellowstar. When Yellowstar orders the leaders and deputies to meet him underneath the dumpster, Spottedhead is angry by the way Thornstar gives in. After Scarclaw returns with news of a new home, Yellowstar wants to show everyone instantly. Spottedhead was the last to follow, sniffing with impatience. Once on the new HighRock at the new Gathering place, Thornstar sends the deputies out to look for land. Spottedhead was the second to return babbling about the island in the middle of the lake. She comments that it has plenty of prey and fish and loads of protection. Thornstar agrees and Spottedhead suggests that all cats could drink from the water too. This makes Icestar angry because then every cat would have to cross LivingClan's territory. Not much is seen of her when Shadowstar, Loudtail, Yellowstar and Scarclaw go land hunting as well. Family Father: Dustmask Mother: Crowtail Aunt: Cloudpool Cousin: Wildmarsh This page was created by SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising!. Category:Spottedhead's Cats Category:IslandClan Cats Category:Confessions of the Shadow Characters Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Mentors